


救赎第一部31

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第一部31

第30章   
　　旭凤低低嗯了一声，将下巴抵在润玉肩头。而他那双揽着润玉的手正紧紧握着一把赤红的短刀，刀尖对准润玉后心，那是他的内丹精元处。  
　　润玉丝毫不知危险将至，凤凰的那声承诺，将他眸中的星星全点亮了。那心头的甜，比花界珍藏的花蜜还要甜上百倍，千倍。  
　　他轻轻吻在旭凤脸颊，“旭儿，我幼时日日被母亲剜龙鳞，割龙角，衣衫上的血从未干过。我只道这便是父母之爱。”那段往事让他痛彻心扉，几成心魔。如今缓缓说来，竟是这么平静。  
　　“倘若我们的孩儿真是龙，我会倾尽所有，让他成为这世上最幸福的孩儿。”说完他觑了眼旭凤的脸色，赶紧补上一句，“自然，若是凤凰那就更好了。”  
　　旭凤一动不动，眼前缓缓飘落一片绯红的翎羽，那是凤凰虚影化开的光芒。  
　　他退开一些，倨傲的看着润玉，眼中有一瞬间倒映出翎羽的火红色，慢慢的，浮起一层恍惚和不屑，最后竟变成了怒色。  
　　“旭儿，你怎不说话……”忽然胸口一痛，润玉缓缓低头，看到一点刀尖缓缓透出前胸。鲜红的血，顺着刀尖一滴一滴落下，在被褥上绽开艳色的花。  
　　他不敢置信的抬起头，“旭儿，你……”刀尖猛的抽了回去，他疼得身子一颤，软倒在床上。但就算如此，他仍挣扎着去抓旭凤的手。  
　　旭凤化作一道红芒，从他指间穿过，自空中旋身落下。  
　　魔尊一身玄衣，无半点缀饰，却耀眼得让人无法逼视。  
　　“你杀我一次，却也从蛊雕手中救了我一次。这一刀，我重伤了你，却也没破你真元。天帝，从此以后我们再无瓜葛。”  
　　润玉捂住胸口，鲜血从指缝汩汩流出，“原来你早就想起来了。”他化出衣衫，施法在伤口一抹。血虽不流了，但那洞穿心脉的伤岂是小小一个仙术便能痊愈的？  
　　他飞到半空，与魔尊遥遥对视，“再无瓜葛，这四个字说得何等轻松。旭儿，我纵然有错，但你自出生便和我在一起。难道我们相依相伴十几万年不是情？难道我们这一千多年来的甜蜜温馨不是情？”  
　　旭凤大笑，“天帝，我们的情从你逼宫夺位那刻起便已烟消云散。若不是那瓶九幽冥霖，若不是你满腹算计，何来一千多年的甜蜜温馨。”身后红光大盛，背上化出巨大的凤凰羽翼。  
　　“旭儿。”润玉嘶声大吼，忍住伤痛朝他紧追过去。  
　　此时天光大亮，南天门守将正值换班。  
　　“御殿将军。”两名守卫见破军来了，立刻抱拳行礼。  
　　“我已被陛下降了职，这旧时的称呼以后不必唤了。”破军眼中满是阴霾，“今日可有异况？”  
　　“并无……”尚未答完话，忽听远处传来一声巨响。  
　　“怎么回事？”破军立刻抽出兵器，抬头循声望去。  
　　只见一红一白两道光芒飞速碰撞，从九霄云天打到十殿地府，又从忘川河畔打到上清天。忽然轰隆一声，一道灵光飞出，南天门已塌了半边。  
　　此时天空下起了雨，淅淅沥沥，艳丽如血。  
　　破军伸指揩去脸上的雨点，那一丝微弱而熟悉的灵力……是天帝。  
　　“陛下！”  
　　天上巨龙化回人身倒在地上，面色苍白如纸，身上鲜血淋漓。  
　　众人大惊，蜂拥而上。或抽出兵刃护住天帝，或大声疾呼岐黄仙官。  
　　“魔尊。”有人指着半空大声惊呼。  
　　众人顺着方向看去，只见魔尊长发如瀑，一身玄衣猎猎舞动。  
　　他似乎感应到众人的目光，亦低头看去，一双子夜般的黑眸深不见底。他轻轻一笑，如昆仑美玉落于西南一隅，却再也看不见昔日那抹温柔。余下的，有冷、有傲、有蔑，再无爱。  
　　“旭儿，你当真如此恨我？”润玉委顿于地，白衣被鲜血染红。  
　　旭凤静静看着他，手中黑焰剑缓缓化作凤翎弓。他弯弓搭箭，箭镞直指润玉。  
　　“保护陛下。”众人大惊失色。  
　　有人不知所谓，呼喝着朝魔尊冲去。但尚未近身便被庞大的灵力震碎，顷刻灰飞烟灭。  
　　余下人等被魔尊气势所慑，不敢上前一步，只能颤颤的守在天帝身边。  
　　润玉眼中没有凤翎箭，只有旭凤，“旭儿，你真舍得动手？”  
　　旭凤微微一笑，凤翎箭如流星似闪电，瞬间贯穿了润玉的肩膀，将他钉在地上。  
　　“陛下。”众人对魔尊怒目而视，“在天界都敢如此放肆，魔头欺人太甚。”  
　　润玉拔出肩头凤翎箭，看着箭上的血，淡淡的道：“干脆利落，雷厉风行，不愧是战神。”他起身，将凤翎箭掷回旭凤，“可惜未能将本座一箭穿心。”  
　　旭凤下巴微抬，眼中满是轻蔑，“我若要让你死，你焉能活到此时。留你一命，是要让你看我魔族如何欺神灭神，一统六界。”  
　　润玉扯动唇角，“此话并非你本意。”他施展灵力，空中水汽陡生，轰然压向旭凤。在漫天水色中，只听他轻轻的道：“旭儿，随我回家吧！”  
　　旭凤彤艳的唇微微一弯，水流堪堪近身，却忽的分作了两股，如两条巨龙在他身旁环绕。他右手一抬，那浩大的水流竟没入他掌心，再不见踪影。  
　　众人大惊失色，满脸惊惧。天帝倾尽全力的一击，竟被魔尊如小儿戏耍般破了去。  
　　忽然眼前一花，数十丈之外的魔尊竟倏忽而至，手掌按在天帝胸前。  
　　“燎原君的本命真火，我拿回来了。”  
　　他低笑，将一簇金黄的火焰从天帝心头硬生生拽了出来。  
　　这一切发生太快，众人只能眼睁睁看着天帝喷出一口鲜血，被魔尊玩弄于股掌之间。  
　　“放肆。”太巳仙人拔剑刺向魔尊。  
　　那剑停在他面前一寸处，犹如被缚仙索捆住，既无法刺出，又无法抽回。  
　　“对了，还有你。”魔尊狭长凤眸微微一挑，沉沉煞气一点一滴，不疾不徐的从太巳仙人脸上滑过。“当日你刺燎原君一剑，让他神魂俱碎。”  
　　魔尊的手缓缓扣住他咽喉，如钢箍，让他不能呼吸。他睚眦目裂，满脸涨红，却一动都不能动。  
　　忽然魔尊挥出一道灵光，光芒散去后，身前便多了一个燎原君。  
　　燎原君虽然面色憔悴，但背脊仍挺得笔直。当他回头看向魔尊时，刹那间，满眼繁星，华彩流转。  
　　“燎原君，你的仇，自己来报。”魔尊掐住太巳仙人颈脖一甩，犹如甩出一只肮脏的臭虫。  
　　“多谢尊上。”燎原君一剑刺穿他的真元内丹。  
　　太巳仙人双目圆睁，似乎仍不敢相信眼前的这一切。  
　　众人也都呆住了，眼睁睁看着他的身体化作点点流光，消逝与天地间。  
　　燎原君剑尖垂地，目光环环扫视众人，最后落在破军及五方天将的身上。  
　　“天帝不辨忠奸，打压忠臣。众位天将与其跟随于他，不如随我尊上去到魔界。届时征战四方，金戈铁马，岂不比当一名区区守将来得痛快？”  
　　他在天界蛰伏多年，早将众位天将的弱点牢牢掌控。  
　　众人暗道：这几百年来天帝全力提拔新贵，对我等大肆打压，其心思早已昭然若揭。况且那燎原君手中不知握了我们多少阴私，倘若一怒之下将之大肆宣扬，以天帝的心性，我们将会惨不可言。不如随了火神殿下到魔界去，好歹此人还顾及昔日袍泽之情，下手尚有余地。  
　　五方天将目光交汇，单膝跪地，齐声道：“天帝无道，我等愿追随魔尊，振兴魔界。”  
　　面对这一切，润玉始终神情淡淡。他静静凝视着旭凤，仿佛沉浸在众人看不见的世界里。  
　　忽然有人来报，“禀陛下，卞城公主和穗禾率领众魔大军压境。”  
　　魔尊朗声一笑，“甚好，本尊回归，就该如此声势。”  
　　润玉目光一动，终于现出一点惊惶来。他疾走几步，嘶声道：“旭儿，你当真要舍我而去？”但因伤势太重，身子一软，已跪在了地上。  
　　他发丝凌乱，衣衫上全是血。但此时他已顾不得天帝威严，痴痴看着旭凤，“旭儿，别离开我。”　　  
　　魔尊身形一顿，飞扬的衣摆缓缓垂下。他回身垂眸，静静看着润玉。  
　　润玉心中重新燃起希望，缓缓伸出手掌，仿佛要再与他握一握。  
　　忽然旭凤唇角一挑，漾出一个满是讽意的笑容。  
　　黑焰剑斩下，轰的一声，地上裂出一道深深的沟壑。  
　　“天帝，从今日起，你我恩断义绝，不死不休。”

第一部完结  
　　


End file.
